30 Kisses: LuNa
by Pirate-Luna
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Theme 16, Invincible and unrivaled

I really wanted to do this. xD It seemed fun... and I wanted to try it one my favourite couple. Luffy and Nami! -cheers- Yay!

I didn't want to start this list in order... so... And... I'm just using this list... Like a challenage... Not every story will have a kiss. :D; I like it this way... Sorry!!

This story will range from K to M... But I refuse to make this story M!! D: And I don't care!

Flamers will be put out with water! RAWR!! xD

Theme: #16 invincible; unrivaled

Rating: Teen? Just to be safe I guess... xD

Genre: Adventure; Friendship

----

Her eyes stared at him. His body seemed dismantled, bloody and bruised. She didn't cared. Her eyes, wet with tears. She saw her hero, the man who saved her from her awful childhood. Even though the past can't be changed, Nami thought it never happened, and she felt happy at last.

It would be strange for Nami to say this about Luffy, but it was true. He was her hero, he was invincible.


	2. Theme 10, Number 10

New chapter I guess... ; New theme as well!

Theme: 10. #10

Rating: K

Genre: Fluffy!

----

"LUFFY! That's your 10th piece of meat!! Stop eating it all!!"

She was mad, he was in trouble.

"But it's soooo good, Nami!! Let me have one more piece!"

Like that would happen.

"NOO!"

Told you.

"If you keep eating it all, you'll turn into meat!"

Now he was excited.

"Really! Would I taste like meat too?"

"Sure! And do you really wan-"

He caught her lips with his, and sure enough, he tasted like meat, just like he wanted.


	3. Theme 23, Candy

Wow!! I didn't know I would get THREE reviews in one day... xD Oh well... NEXT CHAPTER IS!... Uh... -is shot-

I think I might be going crazy... Oh well... I want to write another chapter now!! xD Okie-dokie now! Yes, I said "OKIE-DOKIE NOW!!!" xD

I like this chapter... Yeah...

Theme: 23. Candy

Rating: K for KIT-KAT!! xDDDD

Genre: Fluffy!! x3 ... but.. -giggle- painful..

----

"Candy please!" Luffy yelled at Nami, hands out for something to be put in them

Nami looked at the rubber man, "Do I look like I have 'candy'?"

Luffy smiled, "Yes!" he paused when he saw Nami's fist in the air, waiting. "I want some from you!"

Not the right thing to say. Nami's fist was about to hit his face, but he caught her hand in his.

"Candy now!" he yelled. Then he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.

He pulled away from the now blushing girl and smiled again, "You taste like candy!! Where did you get it?!"

_**Smack!!**_

Don't ask what happen...


	4. Theme 29, The sound of waves

Oh my... -giggle- Another chapter already? Drabble drabble drabble... That's what this is, right?

Oh with the story thingy!

Theme: 29. The sound of waves

Rating: K+ (Geez... I use this one a lot.. Do I?! O.o;;)

Genre: Fluffy!! and Giggly!! xD OMGOMGOMGOMG... It's sooooo cheesy!! D: Ignore please!! SORRY!! xD

**OH!! And important stuff!! **Please... if you like this "drabble" thingy, please leave a review! The more reviews, the more confidence I get!

----

They listened to the waves together, it brought them memories of the past. A smile was plastered on his face. The sun disappeared under the waves, the stars came along with the bright moon. The smile was still there. She blushed when she felt his arm snake around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, happily. She giggled and tried to push away, but his grip was too strong.

_'Of course... Nothing can get by him..'_

She fell asleep in his arms to the sound of the waves. She could feel him fall asleep too, but she didn't care. As long as his arm was around her, and she knew he was there, Nami felt happy. And that smile was still on his face.

They felt happy to the sound of the waves.


	5. Theme 14, Radio cassette player

Wow... 8 reviews, 1 fav, and 3 alerts! Yay! Thank you everyone! I really enjoy reviews, so please keep them coming!

Next chapter here! -bows-

Theme: 14. radio-cassette player

Rating: K+

Genre: Fluff. Pure, sugary, white fluff.

----

His new toy, something that make him jump for joy. Every little song, beat, or tune made him dance in the sun. A radio-cassette player. Even though it was short in playing time, every song was different to him. When he offered the player to his Navigator, she refused, smiled and shook her head. She continued with her newspaper, ignoring the happy-go-lucky boy.

Strangely, he didn't care. He continued to dance and twirl, a big smile on his face. Each song was the same, in same order, but he didn't care.

He came back to his orange haired girl, and smiled big. He offered the player to her again, waiting for a different answer than before. She gave him a weird look and pushed it away, telling him no. He frowned and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. She blushed and pushed him back, trying her best not to scold him too hard. He gave her a blank look and said, "Your like my radio-cassette player, always different with every song." and with that he skipped away to dance some more.

Nami gave him a confused look and just sighed and shook her head, not caring on what he had said.


	6. Theme 22, Cradle

-giggle- Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming please!

This chapter is going to be short like the others, but the next few will be longer, so get ready!

**And! **This chapter will sort of take place in the future, so think FUTURE!! xD

Theme: 22. cradle

Rating: K

Genre: Giggly! And... well... happy!

----

"Demands, demands, demands. Is that all the man wants?!" the red-head woman asked, throwing her hands in the air. He husband shrugged and smiled, "You look funny when your mad." he said, giggling.

Nami glared and raised her fist, "Say it again."

Luffy blinked, a bit scared and shook his head.

Nami smiled, "Good!"

Silence. There was nothing left to say.

Nami crossed her arms on her chest and sighed. Luffy picked at something in his ear and flicked it away, watching it fly a good 6 feet. At the dining room table was a long letter, too much to read. At the end was the "most" important part.

_'Ah, yes, one more detail I would like to inform you in, grandson. It seems that I have found your old cradle. And it looks very loney right at the moment. When is you and your hot-headed wife giving me a baby to fill it, hm? Baby making doesn't take this long! Have you forgotten the tips I gave you?!_

_Ah! I must stop the letter short, I guess some of my comrades don't know how to do their job! Write back soon, grandson Luffy!_

_- Monkey D. Garp_

It was a total "joy" for them to read. And no, they aren't writing back.


	7. Theme 15, Perfect Blue

Heehee... New chapter peoples! And a longer one too! -dances around- And I can't believe how much support I have received! Thank you all very very much! ☺

I hope you enjoy this one!

Theme: 15. perfect blue

Rating: K+... yeah... xD

Genre: Colorful and a bit sad.

Oh and if you ask me, I really don't understand this chapter myself. xD So just read it and enjoy it thank you very much!

----

She spun around in her new bright dress. The light blue color was perfect with her orange locks of hair. Her smile was happy and cheerful at the mirror. Nami watched herself closely in the large mirror on the wall, behind her was the crew's archaeologist, Nico Robin. She smiled back at Nami when she turned.

"You look wonderful, Navigator-san."

"Thanks you, Robin." she nodded, taking in the complement.

Robin herself was dressed up too, a long maroon dress fit her body tightly, but snug. Her dark hair was up in a bun, showing off her beautiful features of her face and ocean blue eyes. Nami was in awe of the older woman. For a slight moment, Nami felt different, a bit alone in the world.

"Navigator-san?"

Nami snapped back into reality, "Um... yes... I have to go." and she quickly ran out the door.

Robin felt concerned, _' I hope she's alright...' _she asked herself.

----

Nami stood alone, watching the water snake around Thousand Sunny. The lion head smiled big in the moonlight, and soon, Nami didn't feel alone.

Behind her was Luffy, sad and confused at Nami. She was acting strange and Luffy felt like it was his fault. He slowly walked up to the girl and reached for her hand. The warmth to Nami was comforting, even though Nami knew it was Luffy.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Nami nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the perfect blue water.

Luffy was soon standing by her, her hand in his, and the both watched the water and the moon quietly. Nami laid her head on his shoulder, deep in thought.

_'Why is he here? Did... did Robin say something to him?... Oh! Why should I care, as long as he's here..'_

Soon, Nami heard Luffy calling her, and Nami blinked, scared and confused.

"Nami... Nami... Nami, please answer me."

"What?! What's wrong?" she asked.

Luffy looked at her quietly, "Why are you sad?"

Nami looked up at him then looked down, "I.. I don't know." she said.

Luffy blinked, moving his hand to her face. She looked up once more for Luffy to catch her lips in a kiss. It was so sudden, Nami felt different again, but this time, not alone.


	8. Theme 3, Jolt!

Heehee, sorry for such a long wait for a new chapter... xD School's been brutal...

Anyway, new chapter (and hopefully more reviews and favs) ... Read on and enjoy!

-giggle- I like this chapter too, it's funny!

Theme: 3. Jolt!

Rating: K+ or early Teens? For Nami inflictive violence... toward Luffy, of course.

Genre: A shocking love? xD

----

"Oi Nami!"

Nami, the orange haired girl looked at him, "What?" her eyes watched his movements. The plush carpet was his favorite, for some odd reason too. He skidded his feet on the floor quickly, making his way slowly to Nami.

Nami blinked, backing up, "W-what are you doing?!" But he kept coming, now with his finger pointing at her, "I'm going to get you!" he said, smiling.

Nami walked quickly away from him, scared, "Don't..."

"Don't what?" Luffy said, sarcasticly. And he kept following her, finger out ready to poke her. Nami continued to dance around the room away from the happy boy.

She finally stopped and turned to him, "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Luffy stopped and scratched his head, "Well... cause I want to!" he smiled, pointing his finger at her, "Now come 'ere!" Nami stood there, not moving. _'He's not going to do it... He wouldn't...' _she said to herself, trying her best to ignore Luffy.

Then it came, the sudden touch of his finger to the pale, white skin.

_**Jolt!**_

Even though rubber was nonaffective to electrcity, it had to go somewhere, right?

Nami walked out of the plush carpet room, face red with anger. Behind her, Luffy rubbed his now red cheek, "What?... Nami! My cheek hurts!! Kiss it better!" he called out to her, running out the door.

**(A/N - The word **_**Jolt! **_**means a shock or zap! xDDD)**


	9. Theme 1, Look over here

Oh my!! I'm sorry for such a long wait people! I've been busy with other things, so please forgive me. School has taken over and homework is killing me with paper cuts... -sniff- Pain hurt!!

I'm so happy with all the reviews and love! -smiles-

With much confusion, I am sorry for the last chapter. I know that rubber is an insolent to electricity (from watching the Skypeia episodes... -snicker-) I hope I didn't like confuse anyone! I just thought it was cute... If you want me to fix Chapter 8, please tell me. I always take creative criticism... xD

Theme: #1 look over here!

Rating: K+ (ooh! It's the only thing I can think of!! -.-)

Genre: Annoying? Violence? xDDD I don't know!!!

----

"Nami... NAMI!! Look at me!!" he spun and twirled, giggly like a school girl. Nami watched him prance around the deck, his happy trademark smile plastered on his face. She blinked when he stopped to stare at her. "Are you watching me?"

Nami sighed, ignoring him. Sanji quickly danced to her, an iced tea on his waiter tray, "For you my Nami-swan." he said in his crisp, loving voice. Nami smiled, "Thank you."

Luffy watched them silently. (OMG!! He's quiet... that's creepy...) He groaned when the love cook said something else. Sanji glared at his captain, "Oi! What's with you, rubber-boy?" Luffy continued to stay quiet.

Soon, Sanji was gone, and it was just Nami and Luffy once more. The silence finally got to Nami. "Luffy..." she said calmly. Luffy looked up to her from the ground, "Hn...?"

"Are you okay?" her voice was peaceful and fluffy to him, like he could sleep on it.

All Nami could see was Luffy nod his head as he continued to stare at the sky. "Oh..." she said quickly, and she began to read her newspaper.

A little while later, Luffy was jumping up and down again, dancing and twirling. _'What is with this kid?' _Nami asked herself, but she didn't was to answer, she just liked to watch.

"Nami! NAMI!! Look at me, over here!"


	10. Theme 26, If only I could make you mine

Have I ever said I like writing this story? Cause I do! xD

I love all the support! Please keep it coming, peoples!

Theme: #26 If only I could make you mine

Rating: K+ (or maybe T)

Genre: Angst... a bit sad too.

**P. S. **I feel really bad for writing this!! Please don't hate me!! -is shot-

**P. P. S. **I really didn't want to submit this one... I feel bad...

----

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Sanji was alone, watching them. His world came crashing down, unable to breathe. His eyes were wide and confused. Why would she do this to him? Doesn't she love him? But no, she didn't he loved her captain.

Sanji wasn't able to take it, but he watched calmly like it never happened. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. Sanji's mind was blank no matter what. But the thought of his captain to have one of the most beautiful woman in the world. His mind was in another place, thinking on to the future.

The thought of not having her hit him hard.

_If only I could make you mine... maybe... just.. maybe.._


	11. Theme 12, In a good mood

Oh thank you thank you! I'm so happy!

I love all the people who gave me support and sends in reviews! Oh many thanks! Heehee!

New chapter today, maybe one tomorrow... Hm... Okay, on to the story!

11 chapters... 19 more to go!! xDDD

Theme: #12 in a good mood

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor please!

----

_(In Nami's Point Of View)_

I watched him from afar. He smiled up at me and waved, giggling and skipping away. Ussop and Chopper danced with him, all chanting funny songs. I watched some more, this time more interested. He looked again, but this time he was frowning.

He quickly found his way by me. He hovered over me, shadows dancing. I gave him a weird look, but he didn't back off. He poked my nose, smiled some more, and laughed. I wanted slap him and walk away, but my hand didn't move, my body was frozen. I felt a blush inch its way on my face, and he smiled again. He got closer to me, hand on my cheek.

I could hear his voice, asking me something, but it was fuzzy. I didn't mind. I closed my eyes, hoping my face would return to its normal color. I could feel his breath on my face, and suddenly his lips on mine. My mind exploded, _'God... I love it when he's in a good mood.'_


	12. Theme 18, Say ahh

Heehee! I love my fans! -hugs them- Yay!

I'm mad right now too... Stupid Flame Raising person! -.- But they can't bring me down! HA HA!! That's what happen on my last account... I was Lunalove101 for people who didn't know... But enough about me... Who wants the next chapter!! xD

Cause I do!!

OMG.. am I sooo jacked up on soda... I want cookies!! x3

Theme: #18 "Say ahh..."

Rating: K+

Genre: I don't know about this one... Friendship? Romance? Even more fluff?! xDDD

----

"I feel.. hot!! Why do I feel hot?! Help!!" he screamed, sitting up. His face was red, body covered in sweat. A damp cloth fell from his face, hitting his lap with a disturbing splat.

Luffy looked around the room, confused. He looked down at himself as well. Sweat dripped down his shirtless chest, his hair clutched his wet face. His hands were sticky and clammy.

"I hate being sick." he breathed out, laying back down quickly.

A few hours later, he was asleep when Nami entered the room. In one hand was a spoon, the other, a bottle of reddish liquid.

She tapped Luffy's forehead with the spoon, impatiently. "Luffy..." she said quietly. His eyes twitched, but no movement. Nami sighed, hitting the spoon against his head again.

Luffy's eyes opened, angry. "What?!" he said, sitting up so quickly that Nami tumbled back wards. "Luffy!" she cried, wincing in pain from the sudden hit to the ground.

Luffy gave her a groggy look, and rubbed one of his eyes, "What...?" Nami stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your medicine." she said, angrily.

Luffy only nodded and opened his mouth. But once he saw the bottle, he quickly closed it. Nami looked at him confused, "What's wrong?" she asked, already screwing off the bottles cap. Luffy shook his head, mouth totally closed.

Nami tapped her foot and chuckled, "I know it tastes bad, but you need to take it. Chopper's orders." Luffy shook his even faster. "Just open your mouth, okay?" Luffy glared at her, and opened his mouth a tiny bit. Nami poured the bottle's contents on the spoon.

"Say ahh..."

"AHH!!!" he screamed. For the liquid, not for the fun of it.


	13. Theme 27, Overflow

Sorry for such a long wait! And Happy Thanksgiving!

Over my 4 day break, my math and drafting teacher gave me homework. 100 question math test... the pain in my little hands!!

I would like to say thanks (like I always do) to all the people who read and review this story. I'm glad its as popular as I had always dreamed... even though it is not very good.

Heehee.. On with the story!!

Theme: #27 Overflow

Rating: K+ (Its like all I can write...)

Genre: Romance... And a crazy Nami? xD

----

"Please Sanji, let me help." she asked, smiling.

A heart in his eye, smiling uncontrollably, but he refused, add more soap to the bubbly water and washing some more. Nami looked at him with begging eyes, asking if she could wash the dishes herself. Selfish as Nami was, she still liked to help.

Sanji gave in, and he left the kitchen, dying his hands. Nami knew that Sanji would trust her, so she added more soap, and began washing slowly, letting bubbles dance around her hands. She turned on the faucet, water pouring in, bubbles up to her arms. She kept doing the same thing, enjoying the clean and lemon smell of the soap.

From outside, Sanji gave in to Robin's beauty, so he had no time to watch Nami. So he called on his captain to go help Nami. The black haired boy heisted, folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air with a flat no. Sanji glared at him, yelled some more, and threw him in.

Landing flat on his face, he was freaked out when he had to wipe suds of soap off his face. Blinking at the new white setting before him, Luffy was amazed what he had flown into. Piles of soapy suds like snow, high as the ceiling. So many little bubbles around him, he could see his own rubber reflection. Where the sink had once been, water was overflowing, making even more bubbles. He soon spotted Nami, making soap angels. She, like the room, was covered in suds.

He blinked and stared at the happy girl, watching her jump into the piles like leaves. He lost sight of her once she went under. He panicked, digging through the soap, he found no Nami.

He almost screamed when a hand caught his ankle and pulled him down. Covered in bubbles, soap, and suds, Nami climbed on top of him with a evil, sly smile. Luffy to tried to squirm free, but her grip was too much. She smiled and laughed, rubbing a soapy hand through his hair. Luffy glared at her, and once she was off of him, he threw a small pile of suds at her.

It landed in her face, with it dripping casually down her neck. She gave him the 'was-that-really-necessary' look. He smiled, and tackled her, bubbles flying.


	14. Theme 9, Dash

I love you all! -hugs... so many hugs-

Thank you thank you thank you! -throws cookies and cake at you- Yay! xD

I'm very glad how my drabbles are going... 13 down... 17 to go! Yes!!

Note: OMGOMGOMG!!! Pirates of the Caribbean coming out on Dec. 4!! OMG! Yay! -is a dork-

Read on!

Theme: #9 Dash

Rating: T for swearing

Genre: Run Straw-hats... RUN!!!

----

"Get back here you damn pirates!!!"

Eyes turned back, Luffy laughed while Chopper and Usopp ran faster. Zoro race against Sanji, call each other whatever came to mind, Franky just smiled and encouraged them to do it some more. On the other hand, Nami and Robin just "gracefully" ran along them. A fairly large sacks sat on their shoulders. Gold, silver, and other valuable things clanked inside, making Nami smile. The crew skipped over boxes and barrels, through crowds of people.

The crew heard the man roar with anger, making Nami look over her shoulder. She shrieked when she saw the gun in his hand. She quickened her step, but lost her balance, and tumbled to the ground.

She screamed when she hit the ground, both Sanji and Luffy stopped. Luffy looked back at his crew and mentioned them to continue on, even to Sanji.

The blond heisted, but nodded and ran after the crew.

Nami, scared from the gun, but terrified of losing all of her gold from the man she stole it from. She quickly collected the gold, and stood up to the barrel of the gun. "Drop the gold, you shitty pirate wench." he said calmly. Nami heard Luffy come up behind her and he answered for her, "No."

Luffy pushed Nami out of the way and punched the man square in the face, falling back unconscious. Nami gasped, but smiled when Luffy faced her. "Are you hurt?" he asked, making Nami blush. She shook her head no, but Luffy didn't like the answer. He picked her up in his arms, and laughed. "W-what are you doing?!" she asked, stumbling her question.

He smiled at her, and just dashed away with her in his arms. And lucky for Nami, she still had her gold.


	15. Theme 5, Ano sa?

OMG!!! I'm really REALLY sorry! (MAJOR sweat-drop...) With school finishing up in a week and all the hectic homework, I've had no time to write anything! Sorry! School has almost killed me to well... nothing... I'm just a pile of dust or something like that... :O

Anyway... Can you believe it? Christmas!!! In like a week! Yay!! OMGOMGOMG!! (fangirl scream) Yay... :3

On to this week's chapter... xD

Theme: #5 "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")

Rating: K... again... xD

Genre: Maybe more of a friendship than romance... how ever way you see it... xD

**Warning!!! **Well, not really a warning, but just a heads up! I will be using (or trying to) some Japanese words... oh god... xD All Japanese will be underlined and translation at the end!

----

"Nami-swan!!! Robin-chwan!!! Dinner is ready!!!"

"Eh? Food?! WHERE?!?!" Luffy bellowed, sitting up. He looked around franticly, up and down. "Oi, Luffy!" Luffy knew the voice exactly, and looked back down to see Nami, the navigator. He smiled, "Nami! Dinner?"

She nodded, and walked to the kitchen. He jumped up, arms in the air. "FOOD!!!"

From inside, Ussop and Chopper quickly ate as much as they can, stuffing things from salads to bread and even a fork or two. A hit didn't stop them either. And as soon as Luffy came through those doors, Zoro and Sanji were doing it too.

"FOOD!!!!" Luffy cried again, stuffing his face with everything.

Nami watched him, glaring. "Baka..." she whispered, and with that, she sipped some more of her tea. Beside her, Robin smiled at Nami, "Sumimasen, Navigator-san, but is something wrong?"

Nami glanced at her, confused on what to say. So Nami just shook her head no. But knowing Robin, she always has questions to ask, but she brushed them off for another day.

Finally, after all the food was gone and Luffy's stomach was full, he settled down on the chair. Holding his now large, bloated stomach. He sighed, "Nemui desu..."

Watching him once more, Nami really wanted to hit her head with her palm. "Luffy..." she moaned. He looked at her, confused. "Hai?" Nami only shook her head, and left the room with a fuss. All eyes were on the door. Worried, Luffy followed after her.

Nami waited alone, knowing that he would come. We Luffy came, she smiled, hearing his questioning voice. "Nami?"

Nami turned to him, a bit sad, but happy he was there. He looked at her, tilting his head to the side, "Eh?"

Nami looked down, watching her feet. She then looked up, smiling at a sudden thought, "Ano sa?"

----

**Baka - **Idiot or stupid

**Sumimasen - **Excuse me or Pardon

**Nemui desu - **I feel sleepy or tired

**Hai - **Yes?


	16. Theme 21, Violence and Plunder

I'm sooooo sorry!!!!!! I feel really bad for the crappy chapter!!!! (goes and cries in a corner)

I hate all those stupid Japanese translator... (kicks it) Anyway, please forgive me... PLEASE!!! I feel so bad... I'll change it some other time... maybe when I finish this story... (big smiles)

Anywho... I'm going off to Chicago for the holidays, so I won't be able to type any stories... I will write though! I'll only be gone the 21st to the 24th... not too long... and now I will have time to write more, cause no more school!!! YAY!!! No more homework!!! (cheers) YAY!!!

Okay.. okay... on to the next chapter!!! YAY!!! ... Sorry... xD

Theme: #21 violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

Rating: T for um... death, blood, stuff like that... D:

Genre: Sadness... and... Angst...

**A/N: **I find this chapter really boring!!! WHY?!?!

----

_(In Nami's Point Of View)_

I remembered the days when I was alone, heartbroken, and even worse, scared. I still remember the gun shot that simply ended my life, and started a new. Tears were my only support.

The one I loved, gone. She tried to protect my sister and I, but she sadly failed. The man, who not only had no heart, had no soul as well. Heartless in so many ways, I couldn't believe a man like that could even be alive. I felt sick when I remembered him.

I was scared when I saw him, and being just a child, I was horrified. I remembered how much I began to hate pirates, even though there were ones better than him, better than Arlong.

I pictured Luffy, my captain, hero, and saint. No matter how many times I wanted to say thanks to him, I couldn't. I find that maybe there will be more to say thank you for.

That day, those times, I could remember it all. I was glad the violence was over, and glad that Arlong would never be there again. I hoped that there wouldn't be anymore violence.

Though, the violence will never stop, and soon, I will fail, like my mother. But I know that the violence that I feel will help me become stronger, and that my hero will be there to help me too.


End file.
